Give yourself to me
by junjoumcromantica
Summary: smut pure smut thats the only way to describe it really. but a lovely little terrorist one shot


They were together, that's all that mattered right now. They kissed each other desperately as the older pushed the younger down onto the bed. Still attacking his mouth. The younger let himself get pushed back, let himself get dominated.

"Miyagi.." The younger breathed out as the older kissed down his neck, He was in pure pleasure, after not having his lover for a month due to those torturous exams. Now all he wanted was his lover, all he needed was his lover.

"Shinobu.." The elder quietly, He had no control right now, He missed his lover, He missed the intimacy, there love was taboo. If anyone found out they would be frowned upon, but that didn't matter, not now, not ever, the two loved each other, and love conquered all.

The teen started unbuttoning the elders shirt and threw it over his shoulders and put it somewhere to the side, this seemed to arouse the elder more as he bit the teens neck electing a moan and a few scratches on his back making him hiss in pleasure.

The professor ripped the teens shirt open and threw it to the side not caring if he ripped the clothing, He then immediately started using his mouth on the boys chest and torso, marking anywhere he could, said boy was moaning and writhing in pleasure.

The student gripped the bed sheets tightly, he was so close already and he hadn't even been touched yet, He arched his back off the bed only for it to be pushed back down. He couldn't take it anymore, grabbing the older by the shoulders he pulled his lover up and smashed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. He reached for his own trousers and unbuttoned them, then done the same to the older but he pushed them off, the older helped by kicking them off.

"Someones impatient" The older whispered huskily, even as he was the same, He wanted to take the younger right there and then, but his will not to hurt his lover was strong that he managed to restrain himself, though he didn't know how much longer he could hold back, He pulled the youngers trousers off and tossed them to the ground.

Both only in their underwear kissed again. They started to rub against each other, breathing heavily into each others mouths.

Soon their underwear was gone, both were completely naked, the elder reached into the bed side table and got the sticky liquid that would make it a little easier on his younger lover. He coated three of his fingers and put one at the boys entrance. He pushed two in at once wincing as he heard the gasp. He looked up at his lover to se his face scrunched up and his hands gripping the sheets tightly.

The professor moved his fingers around and stretched them out, trying to prepare his lover for what was to come next. "M-more, p-please, j-just put it i-in, I n-need you so much M-miyagi" The blonde pleaded, He couldn't take anymore, he needed his lover now.

The raven though reluctant removed his fingers and positioned himself at the boys entrance. He leaned down so his lips were barley touching the others, He looked into those grey eyes and whispered "I love you" before pushing all the way in.

The younger winced as he felt himself being stretched out, it still hurt a little but it was worth it to be with his lover in this way. He wrapped his arms around the professors neck and brought him down for a sweet kiss, letting him know he could move.

The elder started to push in and out, going slowly, not wanting to hurt the blonde. The student wrapped his thin legs around his lovers waist, "Miyagi d-don't hold b-back, p-please, give i-it all to me"

"I don't want to hurt you" The elder admitted, the younger was shook his head.

"You won't, p-please, I-i need y-you, I need it all, I'll be okay, j-just please give y-yourself to me" The words had a deeper meaning, the professor knew it, the blonde wanted to know the elder belonged to him and him alone. He wanted all of the elder and he could only have that if the elder would open up, would trust him a little more.

"I'll give myself to you Shinobu, I'm yours and only yours, from here till forever" Miyagi whispered as he started to move faster. He did as he was told and didn't hold back.

During the sex they both moaned and groaned and gasped and screamed each others names until both reached their limits and came shouting out each others names in pleasure.

They stayed there for a minute, coming down from their high, The looked at each other and kissed again as the elder pulled out. He lay down on his side, facing his lover, they both just looked at each other, taking in each others features.

"You're so beautiful Shinobu" Miyagi breathed as he traced a line down the side of the boys body.

"and you are so sexy Miyagi" Shinobu breathed back as he shivered and blushed. They smiled and kissed one more time before Miyagi layed on his back and turned of the lamp and Shinobu snuggled into his chest, they both fell into a peaceful sleep, happy that they got to be together on this night.

and they will continue to be together forever no mater what.

* * *

**omg what did you guys think? i like it personally :3 did you guys? review for a cookie!**


End file.
